


Disasters in Domesticity

by EternallyEC



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Disaster, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Menstruation Mentioned, Prompt Fill, Root is a little shit, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Shaw is trying to get ready for Gen to spend a couple of weeks with her. Root isn't helping (until she does).
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Disasters in Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustMe_4AF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe_4AF/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies! This is an unedited piece of fluff I just wrote based on this prompt: "But i will like a domestic fluff or crack, about they trying to do something "normal" like buying food to make dinner or things to house like paper or soap and having no idea how to do it?" 
> 
> It didn't quite fit into Packets so I decided to make it a standalone since I'm pleased with how it turned out! Please let me know what you think!

“Sameen, not that I’m enjoying the view, but you do know that I could just get that down for you?”

Root's voice was amused and as annoyingly flirtatious as ever as it came from behind Shaw, who had climbed to the second shelf to try to reach the cereal on the top shelf.

Stiffening, she glared at the cereal still evading her grasp even as she gave another swipe towards it on the top shelf. Refusing to acknowledge the hacker’s presence, she growled and tried again, huffing in annoyance when Root’s arm nimbly reached up past her to pluck the box off the shelf.

“Was that so hard?” the hacker smirked, Shaw not even having to turn around to know that she was. She huffed again as she climbed down from the second shelf she’d scaled and turned her glare on Root.

“I don’t need your help, Root,” she said, pushing Root’s hands off the cart and pushing it purposefully down the aisle.

“She says you do,” Root teased, easily falling into step beside her because of her damnably long legs. “Who is this ‘Gen’ person who’s coming to stay anyway?” she pouted.

Shaw grunted. “Former number. She’s in a boarding school thanks to becoming the ward of a reclusive billionaire,” she smirked, “But the dorms are being fumigated and the kid needs somewhere to stay. But you already know all this, don’t you?” she questioned, turning to stare at Root with a raised eyebrow.

Root grinned brilliantly and winked at her as awfully as she ever did. “But it’s so much more fun to hear you tell it, Sam.”

Huffing again, Shaw wondered why she even bothered. “She asked to stay with me and Harold agreed. Seems he doesn’t think the library is a good place for Gen to live for a few weeks,” she smirked, knowing full well that the problem really was that Harold didn’t want to put up with Gen’s spy tactics. She’d kept in sporadic touch with the girl over the years and knew that Gen had grown into her little hobby rather than out of it the way Finch had hoped. At the rate the kid’s skills were going, Shaw wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up working with them at some point down the line.

“Oh, the kid who gave you the medal?” Root asked, her eyes gleaming with interest. 

Shaw rolled her eyes; _of course_ Root would have noticed the medal, sneaky little shit that she was. She frowned as she grabbed a gallon of milk, making a mental note to move the grenades from her fridge before Gen got there. “Have you ever been around a kid, Root?”

“Of course, Sameen,” Root pouted. “I was one, after all.”

“I mean since then,” she rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t want you landing yourself in hot water with Harold again,” she smirked.

“What _do_ you do with a kid around?” Root pondered aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “How are you going to entertain her?”

Shaw frowned, pausing in the middle of her selection of Pop-Tarts as she realized she hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“She says--”

“I don’t care what your robot friend says, Root,” Shaw cut her off with a glare. “Gen’s not like most kids. We’ll figure it out when she gets here.”

“We?” Root grinned, and Shaw groaned. “I do like the sound of that, Sam,” she practically purred.

“I meant we as in me and Gen,” Shaw corrected, elbowing her roughly and rolling her eyes as Root’s grin widened. “Just shut-up, Root,” she grumbled, grabbing a few boxes of the pastries and tossing them in the cart as she moved forward.

“Shaw, you do realize that you have nothing of nutritional value in this cart, right?” Root asked, a note of disapproval in her voice making Shaw’s head whip around to stare at her.

“I saw you eat half a slice of chocolate cake for breakfast yesterday and _you’re_ lecturing _me_ about nutrition?” she asked in complete disbelief. “When is the last time you ate anything even remotely resembling a real meal?”

“This isn’t about me, Sam,” Root smirked. “Nutrition is important for a growing girl like Gen.”

“Quit parroting the Machine to me,” Shaw growled, reluctantly putting a few boxes of the Pop-Tarts back on the shelf and heading to get eggs instead.

“But don’t you want to know what She says--”

“No,” Shaw cut her off, turning around and poking her in the chest angrily. “Just be quiet unless you’re going to help without Her, got it?”

“Well, okay, Sam,” Root smirked, making Shaw throw her hands up in the air before purposefully moving forward again.

The hacker was silent through several aisles and Shaw had just about gotten through her new list when she spoke again.

“I just thought you might want to know that She says Gen’s decided to be a vegetarian now.”

“ _Damn it, Root!”_

_~ ~ ~_

Root had admitted she’d been joking just when Shaw’s fingers had been closing around her throat, the hacker looking every bit the little shit she was as she’d just grinned triumphantly at Shaw, and they headed up to the self checkout.

Shaw had never had much use for cashiers. Small talk was boring and meaningless and human interaction was overrated in general, plus they never bagged her shit right. No, Shaw always used the self-checkout for the ease and convenience of not having to deal with other human beings while getting her groceries.

This time, however, she’d decided to let Root take the lead and she was enjoying herself as she watched the self-titled ‘Superuser’ grow increasingly frustrated with the temperamental machine.

“ _Please place item in the bagging area_ ,” the mechanical voice intoned, and Shaw snorted when Root’s hand went to her concealed handgun as she glared at the machine.

“I did and then you told me the weight didn’t match!” she protested hotly, her hand twitching on the gun.

“Just get out of the way, Root,” Shaw rolled her eyes as she pushed the hacker out of the way and quickly finished the process before the brunette could do something they’d both regret.

Root was pouting as she watched Shaw effortlessly scan and bag the rest of the things without issue, alternating with a glare at the machine that had so grievously offended her. “I think it had Samaritan on it,” she told Shaw as they left, her eyes narrowing when the shorter woman laughed.

“Quit whining, Root. You’re just pissed you’re not perfect at every piece of technology.”

“Sameen!” Root gasped over-dramatically. “You can’t say that to me,” she whined, grinning when Shaw rolled her eyes again.

“I can and I did,” Shaw countered with a smirk. “It’s okay, Root, the self-checkout beats a lot of people.”

“It didn’t beat me,” Root protested with a pout. “It just… momentarily bested me. I would have regrouped and won in the end.”

“If by regrouped you mean shoot it, then yeah,” Shaw smirked.

Root opened her mouth to reply but stopped short, a smirk slowly growing on her face as she glanced at Shaw.

“We have to go back, Sam,” she told her with a chuckle.

Shaw thought over her list and couldn’t think of a single thing she’d missed. Frowning, she asked, “Why?”

“The Machine says that the chances of Gen starting to menstruate while staying with you are at a 83.7% probability,” she grinned, openly enjoying Shaw’s discomfort.

Shaw, for her part, was staring at Root in equal parts horror and fascination despite herself. “She can track that?” she demanded, her eyes as wide as saucers.

“Apparently so,” Root chuckled.

“Fuck,” Shaw groaned as the reality hit her. “Fine, tell the robot overlord I do need her help for this part.”

And as they turned around to head back into the store, Shaw found herself suddenly grateful for the hacker’s presence beside her and even for the Machine.

Feeding a kid was one thing, even occupying her another. But the idea of trying to pick out pads for a kid she barely knew was horrifying and she was glad she didn’t have to face it alone.

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Also... I have no idea where the ending came from haha it sort of just happened and then I just ran with it.


End file.
